1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film changing tent, and more particularly a film changing tent having a self-contained and collapsible internal support structure for use in changing film at remote locations.
2. Art Background
Currently, if possible, film for motion picture cameras, specialty cameras and large format cameras must be loaded into film containers and cameras in virtually total darkness. For instudio operations and other indoor film changing, it is generally a simple matter to change the film, or load the camera, in a standard darkroom or other darkened room or closet. However, for outdoor settings or otherwise remote locations without the necessary darkroom facilities, film-changing has been more difficult.
To overcome this problem, film-changing bags were developed. A film changing bag is a bag formed of generally lightimpervious material which can be placed on a table or the ground, and the film may be changed or loaded therein. However, this collapsed bag system has the drawback of having a film changing area which is generally collapsible and therefore does not provide a sufficient amount of room without the film possibly contacting the bag, or, as a result of restrictions in the space, making it difficult and slow to change the film.
A recent innovation in this regard is disclosed in my copending Design Patent application Ser. No. 943,912, entitled "Film Changing Bag", now U.S. Pat. No. D302,170, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,627, disclosing an enclosure for loading film in the form of a miniature dome-shaped tent having an external frame which can be disassembled when not in use. These devices comprise film changing tents having an external support structure. In particular, the prior art film changing tents have flexible tubes which are disposed within loops or sleeves on the outside of the tent forming a crossed pattern across the top of the tent and locking at each of four corners at the base. The prior art tents are made of at least two layers of material to ensure that no light enters the tent. Two armholes are disposed in one side which allow access to the interior of the tent so that the user can manipulate the film, camera and any other materials and accessories contained in the film changing tent.
However, it has been found that there are certain drawbacks with this design. First of all, because the exterior frame structure comprises a plurality of flexible poles disposed through exterior loops, setting up the film changing tent requires a few minutes of manipulation. Moreover, because several poles are required, it is possible to lose or misplace the pole when the tent is not in use. Moreover, the exterior frame structure requires a few minutes for disassembly and careful securing of the frame elements to minimize the risk of loss. This and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention which is described in general below.